Oh, Say Can Yo- Kyoya!
by RgRacingGirl
Summary: "Just be her escort." New girl from America, and of all people in Ouran, they decided I was the best fit to escort this American. She doesn't know Japanese. She doesn't know many manners. She doesn't seem to know when the best time is to shut up. Why me? Wait... Do I know her? -AN- PLEASE REVIEW :3
1. Chapter 1

Just a normal day at the host club. Our customers were very happy with today's theme, Paradise. Thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru, we had the right costumes this time. Taking Haruhi's word for it and renting costumes ("It could be an amazing experience!" Tamaki had exclaimed) was not my brightest moment.

A yell from Tamaki drug me out of my thoughts. "Kyoya!" he called out, waving his hands. "We've been done for ten minutes!"

Done hosting for ten minutes? That didn't seem likely, but instead of arguing with Tamaki, I walked over to where they were all standing. I jotted down a few numbers in my notebook. The salary that I had set a few weeks back was going very well, and with the sales increasing-

"Today was really fun!" Honey grinned at Mori. "Wasn't it, Takashi?"

Mori hummed in response, nodding. "Indeed." His voice was low, as always.

I looked back at my notes I had written down for the day, but found that the notes weren't as long as usual. There were very few of them, only covering half of a page. On a normal day, my notes covered two pages at the very least.

Tamaki's eyes shined brightly. "Today was grand, was it not? I can only imagine how amazing tomorrow will be!"

Haruhi was obviously trying not to roll her eyes at how excited Tamaki seemed to be acting. She was in-between the twins, with each of the twins having one arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder. Surely Tamaki won't appreciate that.

"Today was alright, I guess," Hikaru shrugged, his expression nothing but bored. "Too happy."

"Maybe for our next theme, we can cosplay something more dramatic?" Kaoru offered, a smile working its way onto his lips.

That seemed to strike a chord with Tamaki. His posture straightened up, and his face went into full thinking-mode. "Yes. Yes, that is a good idea. How about we do something dramatic?"

"Isn't that what I just-"

Tamaki put his hand over Kaoru's mouth. "I'm talking."

Isn't that obvious?

"As I was saying," Tamaki continued cheerfully," we could do something more dramatic! But what could we possibly do that wouldn't scare off the customers?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki oddly. "How would we scare off our customers? We couldn't scare them off if we tried." This statement couldn't be more true. We've tried the scare tactic before to have the girls run into our arms, but it only ended in happy squeals and cheers.

Pushing the bridge of my glasses a little further up my nose, I smirked. "You're running out of ideas now, Tamaki, aren't you?"

That seemed to get him. His face twisted in confusion, then excitement. "I haven't run out of ideas. I've only just begun!"

What have I started this time?

"Mr. Ootori," Headmaster Suoh started," we have a new student arriving."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A female. I would like it very much if you were to escort her around the school, make her feel welcome," Headmaster smiled. "She isn't very knowing of Japan. Teach her a bit."

Teach her? Where did she come from if she doesn't know much about Japan? "Yes, sir," I nodded, ignoring my internal questions. Questions could wait until later. "What is her name, sir?"

"Connor Karlie," he replied.

What an odd name. Surely not Japanese. "Is she-"

"American?" he cut in. "Yes, she is, but her parents are not unheard of. Her father works for the largest electronic company in the world, and her mother is a secretary for him. You must treat her well. I expect you hear the same from your father, or you will if you haven't already."

"I haven't, sir," I shook my head. If Father knows of this girl, and of how much her family is to the company her father works for, then- "Wait, does her father just work for the company?"

Headmaster paused. "Yes, but he is top in his field. His pay is very well above mine," he chuckled. "And that is a lot."

More money than the Suohs make, then? Quite a surprise, but nothing should be a surprise here. Expect nothing, and don't get surprised. "I understand." I nodded. "When is she to arrive?"

"She will be here in a few hours. Her carpool will arrive here at seven-thirty, and you will show her around. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Father decided that a talk from Headmaster Suoh wasn't enough. That night, he gave me almost the exact same talk, only was much more stern and thorough. It took the entire duration of dinner, and even minutes after we were finished. This must be very important to them.

**I won't let them down.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya, do you know why Father is so adamant about you being the one to escort the new girl?" Fuyumi asked. She was sitting on my bed, while I was typing on my laptop. School assignments were longer today, and I was not enjoying the extra work like usual. The extra stress wasn't helping things.

With a sigh, I shook my head. "No, I don't know the girl." How would I be able to know her, anyway? She is American, probably doesn't know Japanese, and one can only imagine how she acts. Tamaki is enough to deal with, and Ranka isn't that bad, but another one added on just would not do.

She laughed and propped her feet up. Never would she have thought of doing that in the presence of Father, but he wasn't here. What Father doesn't know won't hurt him. "Who knows? Maybe this girl won't be so bad. I know you don't like the idea of meeting new people forcibly."

"I don't exactly love it, but I know why I have to do it. Father wants to make a deal with this girl's father, and it will mean a lot to the company if I can help make that happen." I multi-tasked, typing up my essay as I spoke.

"Keep an open mind this time 'round, Kyoya. Don't be too harsh. She probably doesn't know a thing about where she is."

"Keep an open mind? When have I not done just that?" I questioned.

She faked surprise. "Oh, I don't know! Remember Suoh Tamaki?"

_Of course. _How could I forget?

With a small smile, I finished typing. "Alright. I'll try to keep an open mind." After all, it's just escorting this girl around for a while. It couldn't possibly be that strenuous.

My foot tapped against the tiled floor as I waited. It was seven-thirty five. Where was she? This was not starting off to be a good meeting. Headmaster was in his office. He had given me the schedule for Connor Karlie minutes earlier. All that I needed now was for her to be here.

But she wasn't there.

I checked my watch. Seven-forty. She is ten minutes late. And to think that she is the daughter of a high-class engineer for Nintendo Electronics. That was hardly believable at the moment, but I kept my facial composure.

A curly blonde haired girl ran into the room, breathing heavily. Her face had a smudge of dirt on it, and her outfit was not that of the ordinary female clothing wore here at Ouran. "I'm so sorry!" she breathed. "I was doing the barn chores, and I forgot the time, and-"

I held up my hand. "No apologies needed, _mademoiselle_." Slowly, I gave her a simple bow. Common courtesy. "I am Ootori Kyoya, and I am to escort you to your classes."

She looked up at me with a frown. "Do I really need an escort? Sure, the school's big, but I could probably manage without an escort. No offence."

Though it took me another minute to realize, we were both not speaking English, nor Japanese. Instead, we were speaking Spanish. I learned three new languages when I was younger, Spanish being one of them. The last thing I expected was for her to know Spanish. It baffled me as I realized what she was speaking.

The girl cleared her throat. "Oh, um. . . Sorry, that was probably rude." She nodded her head. "My apologies, Kyoya-Senpai."

Slowly, I reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. Father would be proud. "No need to apologize, Miss Connor."

Miss Connor blushed. "Oh, um, please call me Karlie. Miss Connor is not something I like to be called. . ." She didn't explain why, instead trailing off.

Before I could ask why she trailed off, I pulled out her schedule. "Okay, Karlie. This is your list of classes. Just as a coincidence, they are all the same as my classes. You may not need an 'escort' after all. You may be pleased with that."

Karlie stammered, "I didn't mean to be rude, I swear-"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called out in a sing-song voice. Happy Tamaki Day is today, I guess. "Where are you? Did you talk to the new girl?"

"Yes, Tamaki. Stop trying to hide behind the curtain." I pulled him out by the collar of his jacket and made him face Karlie. "Tamaki, this is Karlie. Karlie, Tamaki."

A flash was seen in Tamaki's eyes, and he instantly went into Host-mode. He instantly held out his hand and bowed. "My lady!" His split-second change in personality didn't surprise me in the slightest.

Karlie's eyes seemed to widen, but she cautiosly held her hand out. Tamaki grabbed it, then 'accidentally' slipped and pulled her down. She squeaked in surprise, but was soon caught by his embrace.

"My lady, I am so terribly sorry," he murmured into her ear. "Please forgive me."

Most ladies would have been stunned by this time, or at least shocked. But not Karlie. It surprised me the most what she did next.

She smiled. "No harm done." She kissed his cheek, then got back to her feet. She looked at her schedule. "Oh, look. I have Literature first. Lucky me." Another smile, only this one brighter.

Tamaki tilted his head, obviously confused with her reaction to him. Or, lack of reaction. "Does Literature interest you?"

"Oh, yes! I absolutely love it. It holds so much emotion and-" she soon started rambling on and on about her opinion on Literature. One last glance at my watch told me that it was time to go.

"Come along, Karlie, we can't be late for class." 'I can't be, anyway,' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Literature was such a simple class. You know what to expect every day, so there were never any surprises. Not knowing Japanese in a class that talked about the rules of said language would be a major struggle, I would think.

My thoughts must have been wrong, for Karlie took the Japanese lesson plan and began her work on it right after the teacher sat down at her desk and told us to get to work. In the cover of her binder was a sheet, like a chart. It had a list of common English words, I believe, and a list of the corresponding Japanese symbols. A translation chart.

Tamaki, who was sitting behind me, leaned over my shoulder to peer at her paper. "Karlie, what is that paper?" he asked, frowning. "Is that English?"

At first, as if surprised, Karlie jumped in her seat. It wasn't a lot, mind you. "It's my translations for Japanese," she replied, turning back to look at him. She was speaking Japanese, but her American accent was very thick, almost annoying. She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words."I can sort of speak it, as you can probably tell, but it's a little harder knowing what symbols go where and how they're made." On her paper was a weird mix of the symbols, half of which I couldn't even try to read. It all looked scrawled.

I must admit, she is not what I fully expected. Daughter of a very wealthy electrical engineer of the largest electronic and game companies in the world, yet she came to this school with a smudge of dirt on her face and almost commoner clothing. Surely she doesn't expect she can wear that sort of attire in a school like this?

"Karlie, are you a commoner?" Tamaki asked bluntly, breaking the silence that had fallen after she spoke.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "A what?"

"A commoner."

That didn't seem to help. "What's a commoner?" she asked.

Tamaki gasped, gaping at her. "You don't know-!"

"Tamaki," I intervened," in America, it is referred to as the Middle Class." Tamaki doesn't do his research, clearly.

"Middle Class?" he repeated. "Oh! Karlie, were you in this class?"

The blonde girl looked at him oddly. "I don't group myself into any sort of social standing. That infers that one particular person is better than the other. I don't agree with that."

"But if you had to-"

"Not middle class, then," she shrugged. "My family just doesn't flaunt their wealth around like people around here seem to do."

Oh, how I wanted to correct her, tell her that we don't just flaunt our wealth around carelessly. But when I thought about it, we did. That thought had completely gone over my head until now. And it will not happen again.

By noon lunch, Karlie had progressed a little more when it came to speaking Japanese. Her words were a bit quicker than before, though still spoken carefully. All the classes eat their lunch together at noon, so I expected Karlie to stay by my side while we ate the meal. It didn't happen that way.

"Kyoya, why is that new girl sitting over there alone?" Honey asked, pointing to Karlie. I hadn't told them her name yet, for no real apparent reason. I had no reason to not. It just slipped my mind.

"Mitskuni, it's rude to point," Mori chided Honey gently, pulling his hand down.

I sighed. "I don't know why she's sitting alone. She is. . . Welcome here." For the most part, I guess.

That did bring a question to my mind. Karlie was sitting all alone, with a laptop in front of her. No food, meal, or even a small snack. Just her books, a bag, and her laptop. It baffled me to no end why she had the laptop, yet no food.

"Why's she in your year, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked me. "She doesn't look like she's really that old."

"What do you mean?"

"She's short, and her face isn't that. . I don't know, mature?"

"Are you insulting her face?" Tamaki gasped.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, I'm not insulting her face, I'm just curious."

The thought didn't even occur to me, her age and looks. It was inside her school file. "She is sixteen years old."

Haruhi snapped her fingers. "There we go. She's not old enough to be in your year, is she?"

I chuckled. "It isn't so common to surpass your year and get into the next, but it is certainly possible. Don't act so surprised." Truthfully, I never thought they would catch that. Haruhi, maybe. She had the most possibility of seeing this.

"Well, yeah, but the classes are so hard to pass to begin with, and the entrance exams-"

"It's possible, and maybe it's the case here." I crossed my arms and smirked at Haruhi. She seemed stumped. I gave her a last look before I looked over at Karlie once more. Her hands covered her face, and her laptop screen was halfway down.

Honey-Senpai was the first one, besides me, to notice. "Oh, no! What is she crying about?"

"What? Crying?" Tamaki instantly sprang up out of his seat. "She couldn't be crying-"

I stood up and pushed Tamaki back down into his seat. "I'll go see her." She was suppose to be my responsibility, after all. My shoes made little noise as I walked over to her.

Before I could tap her on her shoulder, she turned around quickly and almost bumped into me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir, I- Kyoya?" She didn't seem to recognize me right at first. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

I brushed some hair out of her face to look at her more clearly. "Have you been crying?"

She bit her lip. "It's-"

"Yes or no."

"Yes. But it's not a big deal. I just miss my home, alright?" Her Japanese just kept getting more and more fluent and smooth as the day went on. One can only imagine how it will sound a week from now, or a few weeks from now.

I looked down at her, pushing up my glasses. "You miss your home? Where exactly is that, in America?"

"Where in America? Denver. Colorado." She sighed. "It was beautiful there. . ."

"And it's not beautiful here?"

"No no-! It's just. . . Not what I'm used to."

Of course that's the case. I should have known. I looked at her place at the empty table, now only holding her closed laptop and books. "Did you plan on eating?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I could eat much food here. I'm vegetarian. Lacto-ovo."

Lacto, meaning milk, I believe, and ovo is like eggs. "You can only eat eggs and drink milk?"

She quirked a smile. "I sometimes eat chicken, but that's the only meat. Beans are terrible if not prepared right, so I settle for chicken to get my protein."

"Why are you vegetarian?" I asked, only slightly curious. Making conversation with her may make Father proud, and that is just what I need. Gaining her friendship would make him happy, for reasons I can't exactly explain.

Karlie paused. "It's hard to explain, really. Why do you eat meat?"

"Because it's tradition."

"In some traditions, eating purely fruits and vegetables and such is expected," she said. "Not in my family traditions, but they respect my decisions fully." She muttered something else, but I couldn't hear. It wasn't about me, so I didn't question her further.

"What's your real reason?" I questioned. Now, I was actually curious.

Again, she paused, then answered. "It's personal."

Obviously. "I won't tell."

"Maybe I'll tell you later," she said quickly, as if in a hurry. She grabbed her books, slid her laptop into her bag, then looked at me. "I want to go talk to the Foreign Language teacher for a while, but my next class is music, right?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Right, but I'm not in that class, you realize. Tamaki is."

She groaned. "Great. Well, I'll see you in mathematics?"

With another nod, I watched her rush out of the dining hall, a confused look on my face.

What just happened?


End file.
